The Piano Man
by I'monteamedward
Summary: Bella Swan is forced to take piano lessons from the bitter high school outcast Edward Cullen. Will she be able to draw him out of his shell or will she just be pushed away? Story needs a new author!
1. New Girl

Disclaimer:

Me: Can I at least own _half _of Edward? Maybe I'll take him on the weekends and you get him rest of the week?

SM: No way, b*tch! He's mine! *snarls*

Me: *Sighs* Maybe next chapter….

**Heyyy everyone! I'm sure this has been done at some point but… yeah, I don't really care! I'll try to make it as original as possible! I don't really know how the points of views are going to be done, but it will mostly be just Edward and Bella. This is kind of an intro chapter; the plot will get moving soon, don't worry!**

**Read and Review!**

**Chapter One- New Girl**

_BellaPOV_

I hated this. I hated moving to a new school, attempting to meet new people, and most of all, I hated this stupid town. Since my parents had gotten a divorce, I had been dreading the day where I would have to go back to live with good old Dad or, as I usually called him, Charlie.

I was seventeen now and I had been blessed with living with my scatterbrained "mother" Renee for seven, glorious years in Phoenix, Arizona. It was so hot down there and I was always so cold. So now I, Bella Swan, the girl who can never seem to make enough friends and is always freezing to death, am living in one of the coldest, rainiest places on Earth: Forks, Washington.

Honestly, Forks annoyed the hell out of me but I guess a lot of things did; I just never say anything. It was small and green and everybody knew everybody else. I hadn't been here since I was ten and still Maria from the diner two blocks down knew my name and my favorite type of pie (its apple, if you're wondering).

I drove my rust red truck from the days of the hippies down the highway that cut through the middle of the town. The stupid highway wasn't even a major one. Every thirty seconds the engine would sputter dangerously and I would be tempted to pull over, afraid that it would catch on fire sooner or later but it never did. I wished it would.

I pulled into the half empty student parking lot, finding a space with ease. I parked next to a bright silver Volvo that looked like it was washed every weekend. After looking around the lot a bit, I determined it was the most expensive here, save a humongous Jeep a few spaces down. I sighed in relief. At least I wasn't an outcast before I had even set foot on the pavement.

Charlie, whom had left for work at five AM, had told me to go to the main office which was right inside the biggest building. I took off in the general direction but was immediately stopped by a group of four getting out of the shiny Jeep.

A gorgeous blonde with a man whom was almost as gigantic as the car itself stepped out in front of me and I stumbled trying not to run into them.

"Watch your step, new girl," the blonde jeered and took off in the opposite direction I was going. The man shot me a sympathetic look and mouthed "Sorry" to me. I smiled and winked, hopefully conveying the message that I didn't give a shit what she said. He grinned back then focused his attention on what the beautiful girl was saying.

"Sorry about her," a voice said from beside me. I twisted my neck and was looking into the darkest brown eyes I had ever seen. They were almost black.

"It's no problem," I murmured. "I'm used to it." I grimaced and the girl patted my shoulder in sympathy.

"I'm Alice and this is my boyfriend, Jasper," she told me, gesturing to the light haired man beside her. "You must be Isabella Swan. We heard you were coming." They were both beautiful in their own ways but neither seemed stuck up like the other girl. I nodded in greeting but remembered to correct them.

"Bella, not Isabella, please," I told them. It was the first of many times I would have to say that.

"The other girl you saw was my twin sister Rosalie and her boyfriend is Alice's brother, Emmett," Jasper explained. I could definitely like both Jasper and Alice. They seemed relatively sane to be trapped in such a small town.

"They seemed… friendly," I stated unenthusiastically. The pair laughed at my reaction.

"As if. Rosalie is the Ice Queen and Emmett is her slave. Well, Emmett's like a big teddy bear but I wouldn't mess with Rosalie. She can be evil," Jasper nodded, probably remembering a time long ago.

"Anyway," Alice began cheerfully. "How about you come sit with us at lunch and we can get to know you better? You have to be getting to the office; Ms. Cope is slower than a turtle in molasses. I still remember coming twenty minutes late to class on my first day," Alice giggled, finally showing her obvious bubbly side.

"Bye, Bella!" Jasper called over his shoulder. If everyone was as nice as them, except for Rosalie, of course, than this would be easy.

Unfortunately, that was not the case.

"Oops, sorry, Isabella!" some other blond girl jeered sarcastically as she tripped me. My backpack, longing to be free, fell to the ground and I landed on some heavy textbooks.

"Good one, Lauren!" I heard some other teenagers giggle as they walked into the same building I was going to. Lauren flipped her hair over her shoulder and sauntered over to some football player.

I sighed. I should have been used to this by now. It was all the same at new high schools. There were three stages:

First stage: Teasing/bullying.

Second stage: Annoyance.

Third stage: Acceptance/Invisibility

Jasper and Alice were the only exceptions. To keep up with Renee's changing moods, we moved around a lot. It was always the same, so I had just given up on trying making friends. But I was here to stay, so I had to try.

I eventually picked myself off the ground and made my way over to the office.

I dropped my backpack in a convenient chair and went to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan," I introduced myself to the secretary at the ancient computer. Her nametag read Ms. Cope. So she wasn't married. I wonder why. (Sarcasm guys.)

"Good morning, Isabella," she said. "You must be here to pick up your schedule. The other students received theirs in the mail but you only just enrolled." She glared at me as if it was my fault Charlie hadn't gotten the papers in fast enough. "Please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen and I'll go print out your schedule."

I whirled around to find some sort of Greek god sitting in the chair next to where I had dumped my backpack. He was staring at the ground, his hand running through his gorgeous bronze colored hair occasionally before returning to its normal position on his thigh. Though his fashion wasn't the greatest, (what do I know? It's not like mine is fabulous either.) you could tell he had a six pack through the thin material of the shirt.

I sat down in the chair, removing my backpack from the soft cushion. I had to talk to this man and make sure he wasn't just a beautiful hallucination.

"Hey," I greeted him. "I'm Bella, the new girl. And you are…?"

"Edward," he grunted, seeming to want to be anywhere but in the chair next to me. He continued to stare at the ground.

"Edward," I repeated. "Cool name." He snorted and looked up at me, looking like he wanted to say something sarcastic but his eyes just widened and I heard a stifled gasp. I couldn't tell if it was mine or his. I think it was both of ours. I stared idiotically at him because he had the most perfect face I had ever seen and the prettiest emerald green eyes. Our gaze held for a few moments before he spoke.

"Not many people think that. It's a little old fashioned," he murmured, sounding ashamed of his beautiful name.

"I like old fashioned things," I blurted out before I could stop myself. I immediately blushed. What if he thought that meant I liked him? Not that I didn't but I couldn't have him knowing that.

I could see his lips turn up at the corners but he stared at the floor.

"Are you new here?" I questioned.

"No," he answered. I waited for elaboration but he didn't say anything else. I wondered why. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Then why do you need a schedule?" I asked.

"My mom threw it away," he mumbled. I laughed at the explanation that every teenager gives. I always blamed it on my mom, though it was usually a truthful excuse.

"Uh huh. What really happened?" I teased, waiting for him to smile. Hopefully he would look up and I could see his face again and, if I was lucky, see him smile.

"What makes you think I'm lying to you?" he snarled, looking me in the face. I literally jumped back in my seat at his sudden anger. What in the world just happened?

"But-but, I… you… people always u-use that excuse!" I stammered.

"Humph," he grunted and didn't speak again.

"What the hell is your problem?" I demanded. He didn't say anything but I heard him say to himself,

"Don't listen to her; she's just like all the others."

This boy was a mystery to me.

_EdwardPOV_ (YAY!)

School was hell. Forks was hell. Everyone was hell. I didn't talk to anyone and they didn't talk to me. They had learned that I had a "DO NOT TOUCH" sign printed on my forehead long, _long _ago. I fondly remembered the time I had punched Mike Newton in the fourth grade because he said I was stupid and that's why I didn't talk to anyone.

I wasn't stupid. I was misunderstood and trapped in small town hell with people who were all the same (idiots). None of them ever thought about anyone but themselves.

I didn't really know what had made me that cynical but those people deserved my sarcasm. Especially that Lauren Mallory. I heard she had tripped the new girl, Bella, because she thought she was prettier than her. I wanted to meet this Bella, see if she was any different. So you can imagine my excitement when I heard Alice and Jasper, the dream couple (gag), talking loudly about how Bella was going to the office to get a schedule. Well, I would get a new schedule too.

I ripped mine up and dropped it in the trashcan to rid myself of any evidence and sped off to the office.

"Ms. Cope, I need a new schedule," I said as soon as I walked into the office. There was no point in greeting her in a friendlier manner.

She didn't even bother to ask. I did have a reputation.

"Just sit in the chair, Edward," she sighed and began typing crap into the computer.

I nodded and flopped into the cheap, cushioned chair and stared at the ground like I always did.

As expected, the door soon flew open and a girl walked in. I didn't look up until her backpack was safely in the chair next to mine and she was facing the secretary.

"Good morning, Isabella," Ms. Cope said in a cheerful voice. I didn't miss that she was much more excited to talk to Bella than she was to talk to me. I didn't care.

But this Bella… even from the back she was beautiful. She had these long, mahogany waves that went all the way down to the small of her back. The tips curled up perfectly at the ends. Then she had a slender waist that I could easily wrap my arms around. I could imagine holding her close to my body and smelling her hair and just talking for hours about literature, music, and… no! I couldn't get my hopes up for a beautiful girl that actually had a mind and an art for sarcasm that matched mine.

For all I know, this girl was a total ditz.

When she was done talking to Ms. Cope, she sat slowly in the chair next to me. I sniffed cautiously. She smelled like strawberries and some flower that I couldn't remember.

"Hey, I'm Bella, the new girl. And you are…?" she greeted me. Ten points for her. She either didn't know of my social status or chose to ignore the rumors. After all, Ms. Cope told her I was "Mr. Cullen" and I was the only Cullen in the school according to Alice. She didn't like to tell people she was related to me so she would probably tell this Bella that I was the only Cullen here. I really hoped she just ignored the rumors.

"Edward," I muttered, probably sounding like an incoherent idiot. I cursed mentally but didn't bother to repeat myself.

"Edward," she mused. I realized she had an angel's voice. She was just melting me right now. I focused on a little bug crawling on the floor. "Cool name."

I let out a snort before I could control it. I hated my name. I looked up and realized this girl was staring at me.

My eyes widened involuntarily as I took in her pure beauty. The thing that I focused on was her eyes. They were the prettiest chocolate brown I had ever seen and looked as if there were thousands of questions just waiting to be answered. I wished I could swim in them. I realized I had unconsciously leaned closer to her full lips and I snapped my gaze back the bug who I had named "Mr. Buggy".

"Not many people think that," Aka: Mom. "It's a little old fashioned." More like the early 1900's.

"I like old fashioned things," she said quickly and blushed immediately for some unknown reason.** (Edward thinks it's impossible for anyone to like him. :D) **But I didn't focus on the reason; I was focusing on the beautiful creature in front of me. Her blushing was the most adorable thing I had ever seen, especially when she unconsciously bit her lip like that. It made me want to kiss away the red marks it left.

I smiled before she could see.

"Are you new here?" she asked politely, probably wondering why I was getting a schedule.

"No." I was lucky; she hadn't asked the question.

"Then why do you need a schedule?" she giggled. Shit.

"My mom threw it away," I grunted, giving her the standard teenage excuse. She laughed, throwing her head back and her body shook. I had no idea why.

"Uh huh," she said sarcastically. "What really happened?" What right did she have to doubt my damned excuse?

"What makes you think I'm lying to you?" I roared, obviously scaring her to death. I fought back a smirk. It was nice to know I was intimidating even though I probably overreacted a little. Okay, a lot. But I had reason! She was just like all the others. She would always doubt me. She was just like all the others.

"But-but, I… you… people always u-use that excuse!" Ah, she had seen right through me. Nobody else was usually that perceptive. But I was still right.

"Humph," I snorted and turned away from her.

"What the hell is your problem?" she demanded.

"Don't listen to her; she's just like all the others," I muttered to myself. I wouldn't listen. I would wait until I was out of this hell hole to live. My life had been on hold for seventeen years. I could wait. I think.

**So… good or bad? Yes or no? Hot or Cold? Hahaha, just kidding. I hate that song. Please let me know what you think! I want to know if I should continue this or not! **


	2. Piano Lessons

Disclaimer:

Me- Pretty please?

SM- NO YOU CAN NOT OWN EDWARD BECAUSE I WROTE THE FLIPPIN BOOKS! Ugh! Crazy fan girl….

**Thank you so much everyone! I seriously love all of you because you are wonderful people who review my stories! AND you leave such pretty reviews for me to read. THANK YOU AND ENJOY CHAPTER TWO!**

**READ THIS OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE CHAPTER:**** I totally realized I didn't want Edward to be the only Cullen in the school, so Alice and Emmett are his siblings. I went back to chapter one and changed this fact. Remember that Bella **_**thinks**_** Edward is the only Cullen.**

**Chapter Two- Piano Lessons**

I finally managed to make it to lunch with only a few bruises from when I ran into an open locker door but I was otherwise unscathed. I sighed gratefully as I spotted Alice waving frantically at me and sank into the seat next to her.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice squealed and pulled me into a tight hug. I coughed and nodded; the girl had the strength of a wrestler.

"Ack! I… can't… breathe! Let me go!" I cried chokingly.

"Oopsie!" she giggled and let me go, gasping for oxygen. "Well, Bella, I'd like to formally introduce you to Rosalie and Emmett," she stated grandly, gesturing to the two gorgeous people sitting across from me.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella!" Emmett said eagerly, nearly bouncing in his seat. Rosalie calmly flicked him with a long, sharp nail to get him to calm down and turned away from me.

"Owie," he grumbled and finally sat firmly in his seat. I giggled under my breath.

When Rosalie didn't say anything, I narrowed my eyes and, almost as a challenge, said, "It's very nice to meet you Rosalie. I've heard so much about you." I extended my hand slowly and waited for her to shake it. She finally sighed and quickly shook my hand, as if the un-manicuredness of it would bite.

I smiled angelically and looked around the lunchroom. You could easily identify the three major groups:

The populars were sitting right in the middle of everything, laughing and talking the loudest. I spotted Jessica Stanley, who had introduced herself to me today, chatting up some blond kid who looked as if he would rather be somewhere else.

There were the nerds who all sat at the same table but didn't talk.

Then there were the miscellaneous groups scattered around the cafeteria.

It was scary how easy it was to pick out these groups. These people were so predictable.

But then I saw Edward sitting alone at a table in the back corner of the room, reading something.

"What's his problem?" I whispered to Alice, though there was no way he could have heard me.

"Who, Edward's?" Alice said, subtly pointing to him.

"Yeah," I murmured back.

"I don't really know, to be honest. He doesn't talk to anyone, doesn't answer any questions in class, but we all know he gets perfect grades. He never goes to any parties or just _anything," _she answered. I narrowed my eyes. I would figure out this stupid mystery. I had a great time talking to him in the office before he'd snapped at me.

**XD Later****XD **

"No," I stated firmly, looking Charlie straight in the eye.

"Come on, Bells. You need an extracurricular on your college application! Piano lessons would look great!" he cried, obviously frustrated with my lack of cooperation.

"But, Charlie!" I whined. I have no musical talent whatsoever and now he wanted to put me in piano lessons?

"No buts, Bella. You're going. Now there are two options in Forks," he began. I snorted. Of course there were only two places to go to. Forks' population was under 5,000 and not many of us had musical intuition.

"There's a class with fourteen other people," he continued.

"No!" I cried. "Not with other people! Please tell me the other one is private lessons," I begged.

"It is. And since I knew that was the one you would want, you have a lesson tomorrow at this address," he said, handing me a flyer.

I sighed. When Charlie wanted something, it was useless to argue with him.

**At the lesson…. Sorry, I'm not going to include something about Bella showering and sleeping.  
**

I was driving for a while, and at some point I thought I had gotten lost but the flyer (which looked like a five year old had done it) said that the turn off was obscure and hidden by the trees. Eventually, I found it and continued on the narrow road for about three miles or so until I got to a huge white house. I parked in the massive driveway next to a black Toyota with a bored looking parent inside.

I slowly got out of the rust bucket and stared in wonder at the house. The architecture looked as if it was from 100 years ago, but it was obvious the house had just been built.

I finally got to the door, nervously grasping my new books which the flyer had said to bring. I sighed and knocked on the huge, wooden door.

"Come in!" a happy voice called, which sounded vaguely familiar.

A little girl with blond pigtails hopped off the piano bench and a tall man with bronze hair handed the girl her piano books.

"Okay," he said as he wrapped up the lesson. "Remember to practice the left hand of that piece; it needs work!" The girl looked up, listening closely to the man.

"Alright!" the girl cried, obviously infatuated with the teacher and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Mr. Cullen!"

I froze. Mr. Cullen…? This could not be happening. Please, dear God, let this not be happening. But the hair and the perfect body… it was him. I was almost sure of it.

"Mr. Cullen?" I whispered hoarsely, almost to myself. But he heard me. He ran a hand through his hair and turned so I could _almost_ but not quite see his face. I shifted a little bit but still couldn't see anything.

"Come on in, uh," he flipped through some papers resting on top of the gorgeous piano. Then he too froze with shock. "Bella Swan," he finished, turning to face me. I immediately blushed as I recognized the perfect face. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. We both just stood there for a moment, savoring the awkwardness of the situation. He glared at me.

"Well, you're paying so sit down," he muttered and turned away grumbling to himself. I could tell his shield was up and he had an imaginary fortress around him, yet he had seemed so open with the little girl. I placed my books on the piano where I saw the girl put them and sat down on the hard bench, sighing again.

"That girl was sweet," I said awkwardly as he looked through some papers.

"Um, what? Oh, yeah, I guess," he stated, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. It made him even more attractive. "Okay, so scoot over," he ordered. I "scooted" to the far end of the bench and he sat on the very edge. "So do you know anything about the piano?" he sneered, sounding like he was so much better than me. He must have been expecting a complete amateur.

I glared at him as I answered, "I know all the notes and stuff," I mumbled a lot less coherently than I had hoped.

"What was that, Ms. Swan?" he snapped.

Before I could think of a retort, a tinkling laugh was heard from the top of the spiraling staircase.

"Abusing your students again, Edward?" Alice's voice asked. Wait, Alice? Were they going out or something? But she was dating Jasper and seemed completely happy! And she said that he was weird and stuff!

"Are you having an affair with Alice? I'll freaking kill you if you are," I snarled at him. It was all his fault if he was.

Suddenly, Edward's eyes widened and he let out the loudest, yet most beautiful, laugh I had ever heard. And this was the first time I had seen him smile. I committed it to memory because it was probably the last time I would ever see it.

"No! No!" he managed to choke out. "S-she's my sister!" Then he managed to pull himself together with only a few giggles escaping every ten seconds or so.

"Alice? You're related to him?" I demanded, pointing at the giggling boy. How could such a sweet lovely person be related to _him?_ "He's your brother?"

Alice looked around the scene uncomfortably. "Bella, I'm really sorry for not telling you. I don't like to tell people that I'm related to _him_," she growled, pointing at the god sitting next to me.

"I can see why," I said as if Edward weren't even there.

"Hey! I resent that," he cried out.

"Hay is for horses, Edward," Alice taunted. "Bye, Bella! I'll see you tomorrow!" she called as she left.

After she exited the room, the crushing tension returned.

"Okay," he sighed. "You know the notes; that's a decent start. So how about you start in this book here?" he asked, though it wasn't really a question. He reached over me and grabbed a shiny, colorful book from the end of the piano. "Try… this one," he said, pointing out an agonizingly simple piece that was only half a page long.

"I think I can manage something above preschool level," I stated sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"Just play the damn piano," he ordered, rising gracefully from the bench so I could sit in the middle. I began to play, the notes coming naturally from my fingertips. Edward loomed over me, checking the notes and my hands every so often.

When I was about mid-way through the piece, he began breathing heavily right by my ear. When it got unbearably obnoxious, I sped through the rest of the notes, ignoring Edward's protests to slow down.

"Do you mind? Your breathing is so loud when it's right next to my ear," I told him, waiting for some sort of irritating response.

"What are saying? Are you saying I can't breathe?" he asked innocently. "Do you really want me to die that much?"

"Yes, damn it! I'd very much _prefer_ if you stopped breathing!" I yelled. "You're so annoying!"

"I'm insulted, Ms. Swan! I'm your piano teacher! You better treat me with respect!" Edward said calmly, as if admonishing a child.

"Oh, shut up! You're not better than everyone else," I muttered.

"Yeah? But I am your piano teacher and I think that means I should be able to boss you around," he said haughtily.

"Does that make you better? No! It just makes you an asshole!" I yelled and turned my back on him. He was so irritating!

"It does so!"

I didn't respond as I looked out the window, praying there was another student coming soon.

"Oh, real mature, Bella. The silent treatment will definitely work," he said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed as a timid knock intruded in our fight.

"Um, is this a bad time?" a meek looking woman asked, grasping the hand of her child.

"No, no, not at all!" Edward smiled, immediately back to his parent-with-small-child face. "Good morning, Mary Ellen. Go sit on the bench and I'll be there in a moment."

I stomped over to my books and snatched them off the shiny piano. I stormed over to the door but on my way, tripped over the flat hardwood floor. I braced myself for a collision with the ground but was instead caught by a pair of very strong, manly arms. Edward's arms.

I immediately jumped out of his "embrace".

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," I said stiffly.

"Have a nice day, Ms. Swan. Do try not to trip and fall off a cliff," he waved cheerily.

When the mother's back was turned I flipped him off and stuck out my tongue before he could react.

God, what an ass.

**I hoped you liked this chapter! Remember that reviewing=happy and happy=cookies! And who doesn't like cookies? Feel free to specify what type you'd like. Please review! I just want your opinion!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry for the delay but I just have no idea what to do. If you guys could give me something for them to fight about or drama or _something _it would be greatly appreciated. If I can't find/get any inspiration soon I probably won't add any chapters until my other story is done because it's confusing what happens.

GIVE ME INSPIRATION!

Lol

Xoxo becky.


	4. Sorry

**Everyone, I'm sorry for the false chapter and I'm sorry for the wait and I'm sorry for saying this but, The Piano Man is abandoned until further notice.**

**BUT, I would like to say that if anyone would like to take over the story, please let me know and you can go right on ahead. We can discuss arrangements and things like that later. I would like to beta the story since it is still my idea. **

**Please give this abandoned story a new author; it deserves to be written!**

**Hugs and kisses, **

**Becky **


End file.
